


Indulge me

by decendium



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Switching, is it really crossdressing when chanyeol is in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decendium/pseuds/decendium
Summary: Jongdae comes home to Chanyeol wearing lingerie, and maybe perhaps Jongdae doesn't really know everything about him yet. Roommates/Boyfriends Chenyeol exploring in a new kink. (Porn with some plot, barely.)  Written for the 2015 round of Chenpionships, cross-posted from voiceinthedust @ LJ





	Indulge me

 

 

 

“Uhm.” Jongdae begins quietly and Chanyeol jumps in his spot, his eyes the widest Jongdae has ever seen.

Jongdae swallows the lump in his throat as he took in the sight of his boyfriend, about to put on his shirt. Jongdae pauses as he looks at Chanyeol, who is quickly reddening all over his wide shoulders and neck in embarrassment –it’s _pretty,_ the contrast of Chanyeol’s flushed skin against the white lacy bra on his chest.

Jongdae’s mouth goes dry, trying to find words. “... Is that what I think you are wearing?”

“Yes?” Chanyeol hides his face underneath his hands.

Jongdae thinks his brain is going to leak out of his head through his ears.

Jongdae has always considered his relationship with Chanyeol a perfect one, always able to talk about almost anything and doing everything together, without many secrets between the both of them. Jongdae and Chanyeol share what they consider pretty normal guy kinks, like the occasional roleplay, hair pulling, marking and thrill seeking semi-public sex in cramped closets or in their car. Chanyeol in lingerie however, is unexpected.

“You think I’m a freak don’t you?” Chanyeol asks out loud, quickly slipping off the offending piece of lace and mesh on his chest.

Chanyeol suddenly feels too tall and awkward, his wide chest and broad shoulders making the bra look terribly misplaced. He isn’t soft like a girl, lacking the smooth curves and ample breasts, and the stare that Jongdae is giving him doesn't make him feel better either. Jongdae is probably going to think he’s too weird and break up with him for wearing a girl’s undergarments.

What Jongdae says next, gives Chanyeol another surprise for the morning.

“No, I dont. You look good.”

Chanyeol bites his lower lip. “You really think so?”

“....” Jongdae’s mind stumbles and the silence stretches for too long. “Yeah.”

“Yeah?” Chanyeol steps closer, which makes Jongdae stumble back onto the door of their bedroom. Chanyeol pushes himself up against his smaller boyfriend, until he’s towering over him, a grin slowly spreading across his face. Jongdae visibly shivers, trapped underneath Chanyeol who is looking a little more than intrigued, the glint in his eyes suggesting something not so innocent.

“We have class later, Chanyeol.”

“I know,” Chanyeol says as innocently as he can, voice soft, coaxing as Jongdae’s expression fades into willing acceptance. “I’m wearing panties underneath my pants too.”

“Great, your dick can fit them too,” Jongdae jokes,impressed at how steady his voice sounds. “Aren’t as big as we thought you were huh?”

Chanyeol manages to cackle as he leans in to catch Jongdae’s mouth in a kiss.

“You’re my fave idiot.”

 

 

\--

 

 

“Wake up, Yeolie.”

Chanyeol winces ruefully and buries himself underneath the blankets further. Yes, he loves Jongdae dearly, but he really needs to realise the importance of letting his cute giant boyfriend sleep in during the weekend, judging by insistent fingers running up his sides.

“Wake up, Chanyeol! I’ve something to show you!”

“Unngh, what is so important you can’t wait until _later_?” Chanyeol complains, blearily opening up his eyes from the pillow that is covering half his face. The sight that greets him is Jongdae’s face peering closely at him, a smirk on his features. Whatever Jongdae is on this particular morning has Chanyeol curious, wondering what his boyfriend is up to, until he shifts his vision down and sees the almost naked form atop of him.

Jongdae has on nothing but a pair of panties, instead of a usual pair of cotton briefs.

“Oh.”

“Just an ‘oh’? I bought these to surprise you and now I’m sad,very sad.”

Chanyeol makes an unintelligible noise of a reply because he can’t find the ability to form words at the moment.

Jongdae looks nice. _Very nice._

Chanyeol steals another look at Jongdae before sitting up, his sleepiness replaced by a newfound attraction for his boyfriend. Jongdae manages to look even prettier, despite the hard lines of his toned body. Perhaps it had something to do with the tiny piece of lacy undergarment barely covering up Jongdae’s crotch and the curve of his ass.

“Hot, really hot and kinda cute... kinda wreckable too,” Chanyeol praises, voice still slightly raspy with sleep. “It isnt fair that I think you look better than me in lingerie when I was the one wearing them first.”

“Should I start wearing panties instead of briefs then?” Jongdae teases, incredibly pleased.

“If you want, I’m not forcing you.” Chanyeol makes an approving hum, reaching out to cuddle Jongdae, nosing against his stomach and earning a soft giggle from him. Jongdae flicks his forehead suddenly and Chanyeol whines, clinging around Jongdae’s waist and pressing a kiss on his bare hipbone.

Jongdae shivers at the action as he feels a small spark of thrill creep up. His stomach however, has other ideas as it makes a low rumbling sound. Chanyeol laughs as he slips free from hugging around Jongdae’s waist and hopping off their bed.

“Wait for me to wash up first before we have breakfast?”

“Don’t hog the bathroom for too long, I need to clean myself up too.”

“Want to _join_ me?” Chanyeol asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

Jongdae takes on his offer.

 

 

\--

 

 

It’s only been a few days since Jongdae had walked into Chanyeol wearing lingerie, and _oh_ , does Jongdae believe that Chanyeol’s kink for wearing pretty lacy things is the greatest thing ever since the invention of lube.

“You look so beautiful like this.”

“S-Shut up,” Chanyeol gasps, his whole body tensing, and squeezing his hands on Jongdae's thighs so hard that he grunts.

“Really, Chanyeol, I really fucking think so.” Jongdae breathes into Chanyeol’s ear as the taller bounces on his lap, lanky limbs so long and spread open wide as he takes his cock. “You look so much softer and smooth somehow, like your skin is begging for me to a mark them. Your hip bones so much more illegal as it leads down to the panties you’re wearing right now, wet from your leaking precome.”

“I already fucking know the first time you said it,” Chanyeol curses as Jongdae’s cock hits him hard and deep, the slight scratch of lace rubbing against his own arousal. Jongdae has him flipped against their bed, panties pulled down enough to fit his cock in.

“Still want to say it,” Jongdae hums in satisfaction as Chanyeol’s hips pushes back against his cock instinctively, ass always fitting so tight around him and seeking his boyfriend’s hot cum. Chanyeol whines low and deep from his throat, as Jongdae grabs at pecs, rubbing the material of his bra in circles against his sensitive nipples while he fucks into Chanyeol.

Jongdae _loves_ how Chanyeol gets so wrecked. “We should sneak into the gym at Uni after hours so I could fuck you against a mirror and you could see how pretty you look while you take my cock like this.”

“S-Shut up already,” Chanyeol begins to turn a brighter shade of red, finding embarrassed pleasure in the sound of that. He clenches uncontrollably, letting out another long whine as Jongdae pushes back in all the way, thick cock spreading his ass open while his balls slap against his ass cheeks.

“I say and do what I like, Yeolie,” Jongdae sing-songs happily as Chanyeol arches off the bed at a particularly harsh thrust. Jongdae grabs onto Chanyeol’s panties and pulls him back like a harness against his cock, making Chanyeol tear up, eyes squeezing shut and toes curling - lace tight on the long length of his hard cock and firm balls. It’s obscene how much he’s leaking through his panties from Jongdae fucking him.

“I’m going to come,” Chanyeol cries out when Jongdae picks up speed, cock stuffing him full at a fast space. Jongdae grunts and presses in deeper in response, he can feel it with the way Chanyeol’s little butt is clenching around his cock too. “I’m gonna come.. oh god, Jongd-dae!” Chanyeol’s voice goes higher as Jongdae fucks into him quickly, rhythm stuttery as also he’s reaching climax.

It only takes a few more hits of Jongdae’s cock to Chanyeol’s prostate to make him spill over, thick streaks of white cum shooting through the material on his panties. Chanyeol sighs in contentment as he feels Jongdae pulse inside of him, slick warmth filling up his ass while Jongdae flops down tiredly onto his back.

“God, your ass is fucking great, made for my cock,” Jongdae praises against Chanyeol’s shoulder and Chanyeol lets out a weak chuckle, still shuddering against his boyfriend in aftermath. “I could just fuck your ass each time you wear your lingerie, I swear it.”

Chanyeol sucks in a breath when he feels Jongdae’s cock give a twitch inside his ass. “Give a guy a break, Jongdae.”

Jongdae pouts, reaching into Chanyeol’s panties and teasing his boyfriend’s long cock.

"A-Ah I hate you," Chanyeol moans but he wiggles back against Jongdae’s crotch.

“I know.” They kiss while Jongdae pumps Chanyeol with slow strokes, teasing Chanyeol while giving a small thrust with his pelvis. Jongdae gets his way in the end, as Chanyeol pushes Jongdae back down onto their mattress to whisper dirty things while riding him, bodies pressed impossibly close.

 

 

\--

 

 

Jongdae is humming a pleasant tune while watching Chanyeol busy himself in the kitchen.

_Fucking hell._ Jongdae curses mentally when Chanyeol bends over to place their dinner into the over. Chanyeol is definitely doing things on purpose, a slight sway to his hips as he walks over to keep leftover ingredients into the fridge. Jongdae swears he’s being fucked with - physically, visually and mentally ever since Chanyeol has been wearing lingerie more openly.

_What is the fucking point of wearing a thong when it does nothing to support and cause me pain?_ Jongdae gulps as Chanyeol stretches up to put away their cooking utensils in the overhead cupboards, the sheer camisole that did nothing to hide his butt riding up his torso. _Chanyeol, why? What wrong did I do?_

Jongdae nearly cries when he sees Chanyeol’s thong clad package swing in between his legs for like the hundredth time, the flimsy piece of lace that showed off his boyfriend’s cock and balls in the most teasing of ways. Maybe Jongdae should set down some rules for Chanyeol, for his own precious sanity and his boyfriend’s proud lack of modesty. They are going to end up fucking more in the kitchen than their bedroom at the rate which Chanyeol keeps wearing nothing but lacy things around Jongdae.

“Nice boner you have there, Jongdae.”

Jongdae sends Chanyeol a patronizing look. “All thanks to you.”

Chanyeol grins wickedly. “Maybe you should do something about it.” He says as he palms Jongdae’s crotch, playfully squeezing his cock at a lazy pace. “Dinner is going to be ready in about five, unless you have other plans.”

“And what kind of plans do you think I have?”

“Something to do with my cock and your mouth?”

“How romantic, dinner at home and mutual blowjobs under the glow of candle lights,” Jongdae replies and Chanyeol raises an eyebrow raise at him.

“You say that like you don't like the sound of it.”

“I don’t like it.” Jongdae sing songs, leaning over to press a kiss onto Chanyeol’s lips.

“Liar.”

“We used our last set of candles last week.”

“Pity, guess I won’t suck your cock then.” Chanyeol mocks with a cackle.

“Watch yourself, or you wont even a handjob from me, let alone have my ass or mouth.” Jongdae warns, although the threat is empty. Chanyeol returns him a withering look, before fishing up his yelping boyfriend and propping him up on his shoulder like a Jongdae sized pack of potatoes.

The cry that comes out of Jongdae’s mouth is shrill as Chanyeol carries him back into their bedroom.

“I’ll get your ass and mouth whenever I like, breakfast, lunch or dinner and you like it that way too.”

 

 

\--

 

 

“Pretty, so fucking pretty.” Chanyeol praises, deep voice so silky soft as Jongdae trembles. It's ridiculous, how Chanyeol’s voice always manages to affect him, it's just his boyfriend speaking but with each word a spike of lust fogs up Jongdae’s coherency.

“Yeah, take my cock, _only for you._ ” Chanyeol purrs, long legs hooking Jongdae’s thighs open wide. Jongdae groans lowly, eyes shining as tears build up in the corners while his skin flushes a darker pink with exertion. There's a huge stain on the front of Jongdae's panties, leaking precum as Chanyeol fucks him hard enough for him to make him bounce on his cock on the down thrust.

Jongdae whimpers when Chanyeol's manhandles him onto his side where one of his legs is propped up on the taller’s shoulder, because _oh god, fuck that’s deep._ Chanyeol’s sex face is so perfect and arousing and Jongdae thinks he’s going to combust, his boyfriend’s touch burning onto his skin. His fingers and toes are curled tight, back in a constant arch, resultant of every thrust from Chanyeol's cock and Jongdae just takes it without complaint.

The burn and ache of his hole as it stretches to take Chanyeol’s cock almost makes Jongdae choke on his own saliva, There’s nothing gentle about this and Jongdae loves it. He loves Chanyeol’s cock, it’s so big and so thick that it keeps pushing, deeper and deeper until Jongdae is a mess. The hits upon Jongdae’s prostate are hard and furious, rocking him up the mattress with just Chanyeol’s cock.

“Ch-Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Yeol!” Jongdae has his boyfriend’s name in a chant, and Chanyeol only fucks him harder for it, wanting to see Jongdae’s mouth open in a gasp as he cums. They are both dripping and sticky with sweat as this point, throaty sounds being exhaled as hips are slapped together so rapidly they are sure to bruise. Jongdae is too pretty. His cheekbones are so high, his eyelashes wet from tears and his pink kittenish mouth swollen from kissing.

Jongdae chokes out a moan when Chanyeol grips onto his cock, long fingers wrapping around the thick length and thumbing the slit. Chanyeol rubs Jongdae’s cock at the same pace of his thrusts, movements shaky and jerky as Jongdae clamps down around him, squeezing his cock so tight it tears harsh appreciative groans from him - Jongdae’s ass is the greatest ass, the _perfect place_ to keep his cock inside _forever_.

“Close-close-close,” Jongdae grates out, sobbing hard as Chanyeol growls, shoving his cock in even more forcefully. Jongdae is spasming, knees slowly sliding wider and losing strength as Chanyeol doesn't lets up, slick cock slipping back into Jongdae with slick squelches and earning screams loud enough to wake the dead.

Chanyeol could _feel_ Jongdae going limp, falling apart under well-aimed thrusts and it only takes another few thrusts against Jongdae’s abused prostate to make him cum hard, white streaks splattering between both their torsos. And Chanyeol moans loudly into Jongdae’s mouth in a messy kiss, as he empties himself into Jongdae’s ass, sagging slightly as he thrusts through his orgasm, cum leaking back down the long length of his cock.

Now sated and content, Chanyeol slumps down against Jongdae, breathless and limbs like jelly. He sighs, curling around Jongdae protectively and pushing a hand through his sweat dampened hair, fatigue settling into them. Chanyeol noses Jongdae’s neck, pressing soft and affectionate kisses against his nape. “I love you so much, Dae,” Chanyeol whispers, feeling dizzy and like the luckiest guy on the planet.

“Love you too.” Jongdae makes a tired sound, cuddling closer back into the taller’s embrace..

Then, Chanyeol is about to drift off to sleep when Jongdae shakes him. “What?”

Jongdae gives Chanyeol a huge grin, one that makes him wary.

“So how do you feel about exploring _my secret kink_?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
